BAU Girls' Night: A Night In
by kdzl
Summary: Not to be deterred by the events seven months ago, the women try once more--but in their line of work, is it really a good idea? H/P, JJ/W, G/K. A sequel to BAU Girls' Night.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN/Ok, so after countless cries from outraged readers that I left a pregnant Emily without telling Hotch, I thought I'd post this. It will be a multichapter fic_**

* * *

"Emily, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hotch asked as he watched his fiancee pack a few changes of clothing for her second attempt at a Girls' Night.

"Aaron." Emily glared at him, "It's been seven months since we did this last, it's time for some female bonding." She scolded.

"But are you sure it's wise to go since--"

"Aaron, I'm eight months pregnant, I'm not fragile." She retorted.

"But last time--"

"Oh would you forget about it already!" Emily cried, she was never going to live that down. "Freak occurrance." She dismissed, "Besides, we're going to JJ's new house--a home where _three_ _weeks ago, _you and Morgan and Will went on about what a nice home it was in such a nice neighborhood."

"Emily, things can--"

"She lives nine minutes away--we timed it!" Emily rebutted. As much as she loved her overprotective fiance, she could barely stand him anymore, and the prospect of being holed up in JJ's new home with movies, ice cream, and vast amounts of popcorn was too much to pass up.

"You just went on maternity leave."

"Which is exactly why I need to get out of this house." She countered.

"But you're going to be gone for--"

"Three days! You're usually gone for longer on a case, I've got to get out of here!" Emily shouted exasperated.

"I'm not eight months pregnant." Hotch reminded her tenaciously.

"Well let's be grateful for that." Emily said rolling her eyes a little. "Aaron, this really isn't up for debate. I am going to the girls night, I really could use some time with JJ and Garcia." She tried to say it as sweetly as she could without coming across stubborn. She knew that if Aaron felt challenged, he'd fight all that much harder.

"If you don't take me, I'm driving over there myself." Emily insisted, holding up the keys. After Reid had shared a statistic about pregnant women and car accidents while she was still in her second trimester, Hotch had gotten her to agree not to drive until the baby was born.

Hotch begrudingly snatched the keys from her hands, "I'll start the car."

Emily smiled at his overprotectiveness that had begun the moment her ordeal from seven months ago was over, or at least that same night. She remembered fondly informing him that he was going to be a father, _again._

_"Aaron, we have to talk." Emily said as the couple walked into the house they shared._

_"Emily, I was so worried. I'm never letting you get hurt again, I don't think I could take it." Hotch said, the worry of the day still etched on his face. "Didn't you have something to tell me?"_

_"I...uh..." Emily stuttered, she wasn't sure how the words were going to come out. "I like our new rug." Emily mentally began to kick herself, while she came across brave, she was a coward--too afraid to tell her loving boyfriend that she was pregnant._

_"Well, its nice." Hotch replied cautiously. After the days events, he was wondering whether Emily was suffering a mental break. _

_"Yep, its nice." Emily responded awkwardly. She was sure that this was the lamest conversation that she'd ever had. "You've got to love them blue rugs."_

_"Emily, was that really what you had to tell me?" Hotch asked, quirking his eyebrow._

_"No." Emily admitted, blushing a little. "I just want what I do have to tell you to come out perfect. And for the events of today to be forgotten."_

_"I'm sure it will come out fine." Hotch smiled. "And no, I'm not forgetting today. Ever. You're switching banks."_

_"Oh, okay. I can do that." Emily nodded her head. "And I'm pregnant."_

_"What?!?" Hotch exclaimed excitedly. "How long have you known?" _

_"A few days." Emily conceeded as Hotch wrapped his arms around her._

_"Wait! You negotiated a hostage situation while you knew you were pregnant."_

_Emily knew that he couldn't get too mad at her now. He had said that he was so happy she was alive. That could keep him from killing her himself. She was just glad that he didn't know that she offered herself in place of JJ. _

* * *

"I can't believe Hotch let you out of the house." JJ laughed as Hotch and Emily entered her new home.

"It took some convincing, but after I assured him that we are two trained FBI agents and a technical analyst staying in an upscale home _nine minutes away_, he finally relented."

"Only after she threatened to drive herself." Hotch murmured.

"Believe me, I've already got the talk from Will. We are not allowed to go to any banks or use the grill." JJ scoffed, as though Will's insistences would really matter.

"The grill, really?" Emily asked intrigued.

"It's a new...whatever...but Will--"

"Has seen you play with fire and is concerned for the future of humanity if you lit the world on fire." Hotch interrupted.

"Just because I like it when it does that whole big explosion thing doesn't mean I'm doing it wrong." JJ defended, "the grill still gets lit."

"JJ, are you seriously expecting me to leave my pregnant fiancee alone with you and your pyromania?" Hotch said shaking his head. "JJ, you light anything on fire and Emily won't be allowed to come over here anymore when Will isn't home."

Both women laughed and rolled thier eyes. Hotch was over protective, so was Will. Which led to the two men becoming close friends, if Will had been home, Hotch wouldn't have worried about Emily at all. But JJ... He wasn't so sure about.

"Yes Dad." Emily retorted, a little offended that Hotch thought he could forbid her from going places. Maybe she would drive somewhere after all.

"Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this." Hotch worried. "Emily is eight months pregnant. What happens if she goes into labor?"

"Then we call our local shaman and ask him to place a protective charm over the child." Garcia said as she walked up the walk way. "Then we'll get a bunch of chickens and cut their heads off and offer them to the Canaan gods."

JJ began to laugh hysterically, she was glad that she was not alone in thinking Hotch was being ridiculous. Hotch however, did not find the joke funny.

"Maybe we should go home." Hotch suggested to Emily.

"Nine minutes. We're nine minutes from the house." Emily reminded him kindly. "And we are closer to the hospital here anyway."

He stared at her, not sure whether he was going to carry out his plan to carry her back to the car and take her home.

"Hotch, I've had a baby before. I will make sure that she's fine." JJ assured, trying to lead him out of her house. As she got him to her door way she added. "And I promise not to light anything outside on fire."

"What about inside?" Hotch asked, now on the porch. Reacting quickly, Garcia hurried and shut the door, locking it behind her.

Relenting, Hotch dialed a number he had been calling much more often than he liked. "Will, this is Aaron, I dropped her off. Your wife better not let anything happen to her." Hotch said protectively.

"I already made her promise. But why do you think I took Henry with me?" Will replied. He wasn't sure how much he liked his wife spending time with the girls at work-- that had gotten her shot. But he swore to JJ that he would back off and let her have her girls nights in peace.

* * *

On the other side of the door, JJ had a bright idea. "Who wants smores? I've got a fire place."

Garcia and Emily stared at each other in sheer glee. Garcia's stemmed from a love of the gooey chocolate treat, Emily's from a desire to show Hotch exactly where he could put his insane protective conditions.

After a few minutes, 3 matches, and a small explosion later, the friends watched as JJ admired her fire making abilities.

"Jayje, I swear, if anybody's house ever burns down, I'm investigating you first." Emily admitted. It had been discovered at a BAU barbecue that JJ loved igniting anything she could get her hands on.

"It's not my fault my dad wanted me to be a girls scout. I have the fire starting merit badge."

"What about the fire putting out one?" Emily retorted.

"Sunshine, while I appreciate your love of all that burns, I'm pretty sure that the entire can of starter fluid is a little much."

"The bigger the better." JJ dismissed. "So how many minutes do you think it is before one of us gets called?" JJ asked, implying a bet would soon be made.

Garcia and Emily laughed in delight. While all three women loved their respective partners, Kevin, Hotch and Will were to be held at the protective end of the spectrum. The three men were often conspiring in ways to keep their women safe on the job, which never sat right with the three of them. And if by some miracle they didn't get called by Will, Hotch or Kevin, they were sure to get a phone call from Reid, Rossi, or Morgan. After the events at the bank, their coworkers seemed equally as ready to keep them safe from harm. JJ had tried to set the men straight, telling them that after years in the Bureau, they could look after themselves, but her words fell to the way side.

"Twenty bucks on Hotch in three minutes." Garcia began, loving any oppurtunity to gamble. "He seemed way too cool about this sleepover thing when we locked him out."

JJ shook her head. "My money is on Rossi five minutes. Did you see his face when we told him we were having a Girls' night? He looked like he was going to have a coronary."

"Actually, maybe its going to be Reid, he felt so bad about not being at the hospital after JJ got shot, I'm sure that he's going to try to find someway to make up for it now." Emily said, a smile dancing on her lips. They all sniggered at the idea. They loved Reid more than their own lives, but him trying to take care of them was far more frieghtening than being taken hostage. Garcia could protect them better and she wasn't allowed a gun.

"No...No. I think we all know who its going to be." JJ smiled. "Morgan."

The other two nodded in agreement. Morgan had always seen himself as their protector, and it had only gotten worse since that fateful day at the bank. These days, they couldn't leave a room without being reminded to bring their badge and gun. While they appreciated his concern, he was crossing over the fine line between 'Protective' and 'Hyper-Vigilant'. JJ always wanted to argue that they probably would've been just as susceptible to the attack if he had been there but there was no reasoning with him. Actually, there was no reasoning with any of the men in their lives. They were all so paranoid.

Just then, JJ's phone rang. All eyes looked at her expectantly as she checked the phone. "Will." She smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hi honey." She smiled as she answered the phone, "you're on speaker." She informed him, hoping that having him talk to her while others would listen would decrease his anxiety.

"Jayje, I just wanted to--"

"Check up on us?" JJ smiled.

"Well, I was going to say 'to remind you to feed the fish', but you caught me." He laughed. "So, what are you doing?"

"Making s'mores." Garcia piped up, earning an angry glare from JJ.

"Oh, no. Tell me you didn't--"

"Honey, I was completely safe." JJ cut him off.

"Aaron is going to kill me." Will groaned.

"Bye, honey!" JJ hung up the phone, preventing him from arguing further.

Hours past while the woman gorged themselves on s'mores and popcorn, while taking turns selecting a movie to watch. In Emily's condition, there wasn't much more they could do besides that.

Hearing a knock on her door, JJ tried to quiet the red flags that went up in her mind. Assuring herself that it was simply due to hypervigilance she went to answer the door. _Who would be knocking this late? It's past eleven. _Realizing that she did live in a community where almost all of the lights on the street would be off at this hour, she assumed to meet someone in need of a tool to fix their car--she did live just a few short miles from the interstate.

"Can I help you?" JJ asked cautiously as she cracked the door open slightly to reveal a charming looking man.

"Yeah, my car broke down and my cell battery is dead. I was just wondering if I could use your phone?" The man's eyes darted around quickly.

"Erm, sure. Just wait here. I'll grab my cell phone." JJ said, sure that it was only the countless files that she saw daily that caused her to be extra cautious.

Taking her hand off the door and stepping away slightly, she immediately regretted letting her guard down as she saw the barrel of a Glock pointed directly at her as the 'charming' man stepped in, along with a friend that had been hiding out of view. "Get inside."


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN/I hope you like it! _**

* * *

Backing away from the door, JJ quickly sized up the two men and their distance from the gun safe upstairs. She knew Emily wasn't carrying, and her and Will's firearms were stored safely upstairs. _If I could only get to them._

"Jayje? What's going on?" Emily called from the room with the large TV.

"What do you want?" JJ asked the men, determined to get this over with as quickly as possible. Just then, she could hear Emily's phone ringing.

"Hi Aaron." She could hear Emily respond as the men motioned for her to be silent by training their guns on her forhead. "No, I didn't hear about that, we'll be careful, I promise." She could hear Emily ending the call, wishing that her friend had heard her telepathic messages. "Jayje? Did you hear that a cop car crashed and two robbery suspects escaped from a police car two miles away? I guess we should be careful."

"You are going to hide us." The UnSub that she hadn't seen before spoke quietly, she looked him over quickly--he was much harder looking, and if she had seen him at first, she wouldn't have even opened the door.

"No I'm not." JJ said defiantly.

"C'mon Johnny, let's go meet whoever's in the back." The hard looking UnSub grabbed JJ's arm forcefully.

"It's a party." The charming looking unsub--Johnny--replied as he followed the pair to the back of the blonde's home.

When Emily and Garcia saw the two men, they initially seemed confused at who the men were. But then Emily saw the gun, and things began to make sense.

_"Not Again"_ Emily's mind groaned to itself. She had just gotten Hotch to agree to let her have one night of peace, and then...If the women made it through this, she'd never be let out of Hotch's sight ever again.

"You ladies aren't going to give us any trouble, are you?" Johnny smiled vilelly.

JJ shook her head, hoping that compliance would help them stay safe. While not a profiler, she knew enough to know that provoking this kind of unsub was dangerous. When Will--_If _JJ mentally corrected-- Will found out about this, he was going to freak. She was terrified of these men, but she was sure that there was nothing that they could do to her that Will couldn't when he found out that she answered the door late at night.

"So what do we got here? Looks like we found our way into a party." The other unsub taunted. "Seems like we picked the right house."

Johnny ran his fingers accross JJ's skin. She felt shivers of terror run up her spine. "Yeah we did."

"Don't touch me." JJ said firmly, slapping the unsub's hand away from her, terrified of what these men could do to her and her friends.

"Oh, we've got a fiesty one. I like fiesty." Johnny purred as he grabbed her flying fists. "Sweetheart, go sit down by your friends." He commanded, throwing JJ to the couch.

"Look at what we've got here--a happy family!" The other unsub said, holding up a picture of JJ, Will and Henry.

All three women looked at each other in fear. As the phone began to ring, JJ's breathing hitched and she began to panic.

Johnny put his gun to JJ's head. "Answer it. But make sure you sound natural."

"Hello?" JJ asked, gulping slightly as the other unsub trained his gun on her friends. She could see Emily's quick calculations of how to disarm the Unsub, but thankfully was remaining still.

"Hey Jayje, it's Morgan." Derek said questioningly. JJ _never_ answered her phone like that, something seemed off. "I was just calling to check in."

"Oh, thanks." JJ said, hoping that he would notice her immediate dismissal and realize something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" He asked cautiously.

"We're fine, thanks for asking." JJ said, praying that he would continue to find it a strong deviation from her normal conversations. "We appreciate you checking in on us."

"Apparently two men escaped from custody just by the interstate. I want you to lock the doors and not let anyone inside the house." He commanded, not knowing that he was already too late.

JJ could have cried. What was the point of having a profiler as a friend if he couldn't tell when you wanted him to profile you. "Alright, we won't."

"Be careful. I know you girls are just having fun, but I don't think old Rossi's heart can take another one of your girls' adventures--or Hotch's for that matter." JJ could hear the smile in his voice, indicating that he was only half joking. Now, she just wished he could read hers.

"We'll be careful." JJ lied, her eyes close to tears.

"Bye JJ, tell the girls hi for me."

How could he not understand her now? Of all the times for him to stop looking through her, why now? "Bye Morgan. I love you." Quitely hanging up at Johnny's command.

Morgan stared at his phone blankly. He had known JJ for years, and this was the first time that he had the slightest indication that she liked him in the least. They had always been friends, but it was one of those relationships where it was more implied than anything. Something big was up--he could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN/I hope you like it! _**

* * *

Something wasn't right. Morgan could feel it as he hung up the phone. JJ was always one for pleasantries and politeness on the phone, but she just seemed...off. He wasn't sure what his reasoning even was, it wasn't that JJ _had_ done something different, it was all of the things she _hadn't_ done. She _hadn't_ gotten upset when he called. She _hadn't_mocked his overprotectiveness. She _hadn't_ asserted her independence when he suggested that they should be careful. Something was definitely off. Debating for only a second, he called the one person he thought wouldn't overreact, the same person that he believed the women wouldn't torture if they found out his suspicions were wrong.

"What could you possibly want at this hour?" David Rossi's angry voice came over the line.

"I need you to come with me to check on the girls, I just talked to them and something felt weird." Morgan admitted.

"Why don't you go by yourself?" Rossi grumbled.

"If I'm wrong, I'd have to deal with an angry, pregnant, Emily Prentiss, plus two livid women. I may need backup."

"Fine." Rossi groaned, "but if you _are _wrong, I get to deal with Garcia and JJ. I'll meet you at JJ's in twenty minutes."

"Wimp." Morgan chuckled as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Penelope Garcia was not easily scared. She had watched The Exorcist in her youth. She had spent years of her life deciphering images and videos where people were tortured, raped, and murdered. But with two scary men standing in JJ's back room, she felt afraid. Watching as the scary men placed a gun to her friend's head while she talked on the phone, Penelope Garcia felt terrified.

JJ put down the phone, but the gun was still trained on her. Garcia didn't quite know what to do, and decided that following Emily's example was probably the best course of action.

"Come on, Johnny, let's go see if there's any cash or jewels upstairs." The still unnamed unsub commanded the other. Hearing the voice of his partner, 'Johnny' slowly let the gun drop from it's target.

"Don't you ladies try anything." Johnny said, smirking slightly, "or we'll have to _punish_ you, and I'm sure you don't want that." He said, leering at the women.

"Wait!" The other man came back into the room. "Give me your cell phones." He commanded as he disconnected the land line's from the handsets in JJ's home and placed the handsets in a bag. Slowly, the women complied, and those phones were also placed in the bag that the UnSubs took with them.

Once out of sight, and presumably out of earshot, Emily sprung to action. "Okay, we'll just--"

"There is no we. I'll just. You sit there and protect that baby inside of you." JJ interrupted.

"I'm not the one who opened the _door_ at eleven o'clock at night with armed robbers running around!" Emily retorted.

"I'm not the one who's eight months pregnant. This is already bad enough!" JJ shot back.

"Okay, ladies. While this chick-fight is exciting, we have more important things to worry about." Garcia reminded them. "Emily, JJ's right. You're our first priority. You and the baby." Emily rolled her eyes, and Garcia continued, ignoring her brunette friend, "We need to figure out a way to get them out of here, with out exposing Baby Hotchner to any gunfire."

"Baby Hotchner--" Emily spat angrily, but was interrupted.

"Has awesome crime-fighting genetics, but we are going to wait until he is outside of the womb for us to rely on him to rescue us." Garcia retorted, this was no time to protect Emily's ego.

"Well, what can we do?" JJ tried to mediate.

"You could let the woman with hand-to-hand combat training help." Emily muttered under her breath.

"The woman who is nine months pregnant? I don't think so." JJ shook her head. "Face it Em, you are facing this adventure from the sidelines."

"Says the woman who got shot not three months after she had her son." Emily retorted.

"Em, can it." Garcia ordered. "Now what are we going to do?"

A deep voice startled their planning, "You're not going to _do _anything." The women had turned from the entrance to the back family room and whipped around to find the familiar unnamed unsub grinning lecherously. He stepped closer as the three friends saw the duct tape and chords in his hands. "You're going to sit there nice and tidy while we look around, but it looks like you'll be 'tied up' for a little while."

* * *

_AN/ So, what do you think? I know the chapters are short, but it's supposed to be more dramatic that way :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_An/ It has been far too long since I've updated--sorry. But never fear, here is a chapter and its a lot longer than the others have been. Enjoy_**

**_I still don't own Criminal Minds._**

* * *

JJ and Garcia looked at each other in sheer panic. This could not be happening. The unsub indicated for them to sit down, which all three woman complied to without a word. Garcia, who had the least amount of experience with crisis situations, did not need to be told that this was bad. It was very bad. Of all the times she needed her dark knight to come and save her, this topped the list.

"Don't say a word." Johnny warned threateningly. Not that the women needed it, none of them were stupid enough to refuse in this situation. He carefully tied them up, he didn't mean to be too cruel to them, but he made sure that their bindings were tight, he didn't need them doing anything stupid. "I will be right back. Don't try anything."

As both unsubs walked out of the room, JJ calmly turned to Emily. "Keep your breathing regular. We don't need to panic the baby."

"I think its a little late for that." Garcia interjected. "The little parasite's probably terrified."

"MY BABY IS NOT A PARASITE!" Emily retorted angrily. This was not the first time Garcia referred to her child as this, it was a common nickname for the baby at the BAU after Reid explained how parasitic babies really were to their mothers. She didn't know why she cared now, but she did. Very much.

"Garcia--" JJ warned.

"What? If happy mommas make happy babies, then Emily is going to give birth to Attila the Hun."

JJ tried not to laugh, but her friends were _hilarious _under stressful situations. She was sure that this was the first time she'd ever seen Garcia or Emily crack a little under pressure, that responsibility usually fell to her. "Both of you. If we don't work together, then there is no way we are getting out of here. Pull it together."

"I will if she does." Garcia muttered.

"Fine." Emily conceded begrudgingly. "But now we are tied up. How do you two suppose we fix this one?" She bit out.

"Attila the Hun? I'd go more for a little Robespierre." JJ turned to Garcia.

"My child will not be beheading people. Or having his mistress slit someone in a bathtub's throat." Emily shook her head. "But no JJ, if we are saying that my baby is going to be some kind of a killer--which he isn't. Then he would definitely be Attila the Hun."

"Its go big or go home." Garcia mocked.

"Girls. Be nice." JJ said half-heartedly, she really shouldn't have to do this when both women were in their thirties. "Ok, here is what we're going to do. You two are going to shut up, and I'm going to figure this out. Ready, set, break."

Both women were silent for a few moments, before Emily spoke. "I don't think I like this plan."

"Me neither." Garcia agreed. "But did you figure anything out?"

"In the thirty seconds? No, sorry." JJ said sarcastically. "We need a diversion."

"A diversion? Perfect." Garcia exclaimed. "I'm usually so good at those."

"But your tied up, there's nothing that you can do that's very distracting." Emily reasoned before a sharp pain seared her lower back. "Oww..." She whispered quietly, hoping that niether JJ nor Garcia saw. The last thing they needed right now was another emergency.

"Are you alright?" JJ asked, filled with concern.

"Yeah, just a little baby kick." Emily lied. "Baby Hotchner is acting like a ninja lately."

"Are you sure?" Garcia responded, panicking. This was the most inopportune time for the parasite to make its debut.

"Positive." Emily grimaced.

"Maybe we have our distraction..." JJ noted innocently as Emily grimaced from the sharp pain.

* * *

"Morgan, you better be right about this." Rossi mused.

"I hope I'm not." Morgan shrugged. "What do you think Hotch would do if my hunch is right?"

"Put Emily in a protective bubble to keep her safe from all of the dangers out there." Rossi laughed. "Then he would tell Will to do the same."

"Like either one of them would go along with that." Morgan retorted. "They must be the two most stubborn women in the FBI, not that my Baby Girl is much better."

"Are you sure that something is going on?" Rossi asked again. There was no way that he would follow through with this if it was just Morgan being over-protective.

"JJ seemed too nice on the phone. I think somethings up." Morgan reaffirmed, turning off of the interstate onto the streets near JJ's small home.

"All I'm saying is you better be right." Rossi retorted.

"I will be." Morgan said, sure of himself as he punched harder on the gas.

* * *

"We are not using me as a distraction." Emily said through gritted teeth.

"Ems, it--" JJ began only to be cut of by a deep grunt coming from Emily's mouth.

"'oly mother of---" Emily panted. "Is it really this bad?"

JJ nodded. "It does tend to be pretty painful."

"We could get you to the hospital with all of those nice pain-killers if you would just scream and terrify our unsubs." Garcia agreed.

"No. I won't be a distraction." Emily said stubbornly. "And my baby is not coming now. I won't let him come when I'm being tied up."

"While I applaud your efforts, I don't think you can control that." Garcia reminded her friend.

"Why is it doing this to me? I've been so nice to the parasite." Emily whimpered, trying to act tough. She was an FBI agent, she couldn't cry, but boy, did she want to.

Garcia smiled gloatingly, Emily had called it a parasite. Maybe karma did have a sense of humor after all. "Yo, Johnny, get in here." She shouted.

One of the unsubs--Johnny--came out to see the commotion. This was his first home invasion, but he was pretty sure their hostages shouldn't be calling for them. "What do you want? Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" He grimaced, fingering his gun so the woman would know what options he held in his hands.

"She's in labor." Garcia informed, pointing to Emily. "And while, your the one with the gun, you can do whatever you want, if she doesn't get to the hospital soon, you're going to have trouble on your hands."

"Pete, get in here!" Johnny cried to his partner in crime. "We've got a problem."

Garcia smiled to herself, so nameless unsub had a name, but as the other unsub entered the room, she was worried of what would happen next. Johnny was just a kid, stupid enough to pull something like this, but not smart enough to do anything to dangerous to them. Pete was different, he was something to be worried about. The dark, obsidean glare he penetrated panicked Penelope to the core. What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

As Morgan and Rossi arrived at JJ's house, the first thing they noticed was the figure they could see through the window. Morgan had thought something was up, but he hadn't anticipated someone actually being in JJ's home. They had no clue what the man they saw was capable of. Did he have a gun? Was he threatening them? Had he raped them? The possiblities and potential painful realities swarmed within them.

"Call Hotch. He needs to know." Rossi commanded to Morgan, pulling out his phone and dialing JJ's home number.

* * *

When Pete had come into the living room where the women were being detained, the panic and fear that had emanated from Johnny's face was absent on his. He wasn't going to feel rushed by the catalyst of Emily's child being born. He'd done time and he wasn't going back. Not alive at least.

"What are we going to do?" Johnny screeched.

"Were going to go through with the plan." He said in an eerily calm voice.

"She's having a baby!" Johnny reminded his co-conspirator. "That was not in the plan." Emily felt a small rising of hope swell inside of her, maybe this would work out after all. Then again...

"Accommodations will have to be made. But I see no reason that we have to tempt fate yet." Peteretorted. It was obvious to everyone involved who the dominant unsub in this partnership was. Johnny fell silent at his partner's command, and went back to guarding the women heavily. All three women looked at each other in fear, now were they not only being held at gun-point, but one of them was doing it while an eight pound child tried to meander its way down the birthing canal.

As Pete turned away, ready to go back to the stratagizing that they had previously done, he was stopped by the ring of JJ's phone.

"Pick it up. Now." Pete commanded, pointing a gun at JJ's head. "You know the routine."

* * *

**_An2/ I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_An/ I don't own Criminal Minds. Sorry, I accidently updated it to the original story rather than the sequal. Again. I promise to quit doing that. _**

* * *

"Hello." JJ said quietly, acting as normal as she could.

"JJ, its me." Rossi said. "Are you girls alright?"

"Yes." JJ said formally.

"JJ, if things aren't okay, tell me that your busy and you need to go." Rossi pleaded. "That will be our sign."

"Dave, I'm really busy. Can I call you back later?" JJ signaled, grateful that Pete couldn't hear Rossi on the other side of the line. Maybe they would get out of this after all.

"That will work." Rossi said, hanging up quickly, planning on how he was going to rescue his three favorite people.

"What did he want?" Pete demanded from JJ.

"He just wanted to know how the Girls night was going. He's just a little paranoid." JJ explained, seeing outside the window, Rossi and Morgan surveying their viable options inside. She now knew her mission, she had to distract the men so that Rossi and Morgan could do their thing. She flicked Garcia and nodded slightly who did the same to Emily. It was their signal, after that day at the bank, in a small moment of euphoria, they had plotted what they would do if they ever got held up at a bank again. While not the exact situation, they knew it meant to create a diversion.

"Oh, man, its getting worse." Emily cried, exagerating only slightly

* * *

Morgan cringed as he dialed Hotch's familiar number. This was not a good time to be playing messenger and Morgan knew it. As Hotch picked up the phone, Morgan steadied his nerves for what he was going to have to do.

"What Morgan?" Hotch said immeadiatly. He was rarely in a good mood when Emily was out of sight, the entire team knew that, so Morgan was not surprised in the least by the abruptness.

"There...Erm." Morgan was usaully an assertive individual, not being afraid often, but this was one of those rare exceptions where Derek Morgan was scared for his life. He tried to think of the best way to tell Hotch that his pregnant fiancee was stuck in a room with what appeared to be two men carrying guns. "There's a situation."

"What kind of a situation?" Hotch demanded.

"I talked to JJ on the phone, and she sounded off, so me and Rossi came just to check and---" Morgan trailed off.

"And what?" Hotch choked out.

"And there were some men here." Morgan informed.

"Some men? What kind of men?" Hotch gritted.

"One appears to have a gun." Morgan cringed as he said the words. He was so glad that Hotch wasn't here to murder him. It was a bad day to be playing the messenger.

"What? What was JJ thinking letting a man with a gun into her house?" Hotch groaned. "If Emily gets hurt---"

"Relax Hotch." Morgan reminded his boss.

"How am I supposed to relax?" Hotch countered angrily.

"We'll take care of the situation." Morgan assured him.

"If anything happens to Emily because of you and Rossi, so help me, I will murder you." Hotch threatened.

"I understand." Morgan said, signaling over to Rossi.

Hotch hung up the phone abruptly. "How did that go?" Rossi asked

"Just a few death threats, no big." Morgan shrugged sarcastically.

"At least Reid wasn't at work today. The last thing we need is him trying to play hero and losing his gun." Rossi laughed, though it was strained due to the situation. Both men sincerely cared for Reid, but it wasn't a day in the BAU where they didn't tag team him in mockery. They were guys, it was there job to give eachother a hard time, whether the person was there or not.

"Yeah, that would be the only thing more frightening than incurring Emily's wrath." Rossi agreed. "How are we going to get in?"

"When I came and checked out her house, she had a window in her basement that allowed easy access. I told her about it, but since she's JJ, I don't think she listened to me." Morgan said, hoping that JJ hadn't chosen this one time to try listening to him for once.

* * *

Hotch didn't want to tell Will what was going on with the women in their life, but it was his moral obligation to tell him that JJ was in danger. It was a fact that the only people who could understand how he felt were Kevin and Will. Although, Will would understand it better because Kevin was afraid of Garcia so he didn't often fear for her. Dialing the number that he called frequently in order to exact protection for JJ and Emily, he waited for Will to pick up.

"Please don't tell me she decided to use the grill." Will groaned. "She promised."

"No, its something else." Hotch said quietly.

"What?" Will was suddenly worried. Why did he always have to worry for his wife's life? "Did she light something else on fire? I mean, I didn't make her promise about the fireplace, but I thought--"

"Will, I think you should get on the next flight back here." Hotch interrupted.

"Why? What happened?" Will said, already moving to the room where his son lay asleep.

"Morgan thinks something's happened. They're outside watching right now and they say that there are two men in the house. That's all I know." Hotch explained quickly.

"WHAT!?!"

"I'm headed over there right now. I'll call you when I know something." Hotch said, not wanting to end the call, but needing to focus on saving his fiancee and unborn child.

"I'm on my way." Will agreed as the call ended. _I am never letting JJ out of my sight again!_ He thought.

* * *

"No, Pete, we need to let them get to the hospital. I didn't get involved in this for a pregnant lady to get hurt." Johnny pleaded. "I don't want to go away for this."

"If we take her to the hospital, we're going to prison anyway." Pete retorted angrily.

"Then what do you want to do about this?" Johnny cried. "If we can't just go away, what are we going to do?"

Pete handed a gun in response, grinning eerily at his counterpart.

"You've got to be kidding." Johnny muttered ruefully.

"Its the price of freedom, no one will ever know that we were here." Pete said reassuringly.

* * *

**_An/ Just a little cliffhanger :) Let me know what you thought._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_An/ This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed it. I won't lie, its been difficult to write since I fell off the H/P bandwagon a long time ago, but I have appreciated your continued support. Thanks._**

* * *

"Johnny, its the only way." Pete said, handing the gun over. "Its the only way we go free."

"We're not going to go free. We kill three women and we are not going to go free." Johnny insisted.

"The only way we get out of this without cuffs is doing it this way." Pete assaulted. "Do you really want to go to prison?"

"We're already getting time, why try and get more?" Johnny asked.

"Don't talk like that." Pete smiled, putting his hand on his friend's arm. "We are not the type of guys that go without a fight."

"I told you that car was a bad idea." Johnny muttered. "I'm not doing the dirty work this time."

"Fine." Pete said, not being bothered in the least at what he was about to do. "Give her here." He said as he reached for the gun.

* * *

Hotch sped faster than a mad man. He couldn't believe that after he swore to protect his Emily, this was happening. If Emily survived this, she would be stuck in a bullet-proof bubble until the rest of her days.

He accelerated past the red light, cutting off a semi who honked angrily. But Hotch didn't notice. He was a man on a mission and the only thing he wanted was to save his future wife and unborn son.

* * *

"On the count of three." Rossi commanded, signaling to Morgan as the rounded their way back to the of JJ's home and easily broken down window.

Morgan nodded silently, lifting his gun and kicking down the window effortlessly.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Garcia panicked. "What in the world are we going to do?"

"Pray?" JJ offered needlessly.

"While I am all for divine intervention, I think it might be a little late for that." Emily whispered, trying to choke out the loud moan she wanted so badly to release. There was one thing she had discovered in the last few moments that she hadn't anticipated, though she should have. Child birth hurt, it hurt a lot, and baby was beginning to try to come out. "What was I thinking having a baby? I can't even keep a pet rock alive."

"Alright, first Ems, a rock isn't living, so you can't kill it." Garcia comforted. "Second, I don't think this is the time for pre-parental worries."

"Yeah it is." Emily countered. "He isn't even born yet and I already have him in a life or death situation."

"Technically, its the second time you did that." JJ pointed out. "When we were at the bank---"

"JJ." Garcia chastised. "You spend way too much time with Reid."

"Oh." JJ said, understanding dawning upon her. "I think you're going to be a great mom."

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Johnny asked while in the other room. "We can't just walk in there with a gun."

"That's how we got in here." Pete pointed out. "They'll be out of their fear soon enough."

"Pete, I still think we shouldn't do this." Johnny pleaded. "We can't just kill a pregnant woman and her two friends."

"Its our only way out." Pete reaffirmed. "This is a dog eat dog world, we either survive or walk away in cuffs. What do you want to do?"

Johnny knew that the question was rhetorical, all of Pete's were. "Well get along with it. I'm not helping."

* * *

Will paced through the airport terminal anxiously, talking to himself more than his young son whom he kept addressing. "Henry, she is going to be fine. She's an FBI agent, she won't get hurt. She'll be fine. She's got good karma going for her. She'll be fine." They were moments from being boarded onto the flight that would take them home. Home that hopefully would still be there when he got there. If JJ was gone, there would be no home, just an empty, guilt ridden house. He was perfectly indifferent of the many passerby's who looked at him strangely. He wasn't in the mood to adhere to pointless social norms such as not talking to yourself in public.

Henry in response stared at his father blankly and went back to playing with his plastic cow figurine. Sucking on his 'Cowco' more than actually playing with it. Ever since JJ and Will had taken away his binky, he had taken to sucking on anything present.

"No buddy, she'll be fine." Will assured, mistaking the disinterest for panic. He was in so much pain, he didn't notice that Henry had no idea what was going on. "She'll be fine. Good karma, karma is good to us."

Finally, Will broke. He couldn't lie anymore. He was scared and he didn't know if his wife would make it through this time. "JJ, you survive this, you're in so much trouble." He groaned, wanting nothing more than to see his darling wife again.

* * *

Morgan crept quietly up the stairs, he easily opened the door as he and Rossi slipped into JJ's upstairs.

* * *

"I am so sorry about this." Pete laughed, aiming the gun at Emily.

Emily began instantly to want to cry. She wouldn't of course, she was tougher than that, but she wanted to. Then, she saw something that instantly rose her spirits. As Morgan's welcomed reflection shined from the mirror, Emily instantly felt relief.

"Put the gun down." Rossi commanded behind him.

"I ain't going down for this." Pete shouted, continuing to aim at the pregnant profiler.

"Its either put the gun down or I'll shoot you." Morgan bellowed. "I dare you to let me pick."

"None of that matters now anyway." Pete retorted. "I never expected to get out of here alive."

"Pete?" Johnny whimpered.

"What we've got here are some federal agents." Pete cackled. "The minute we walked in here we were dead men."

"Don't make this what you're remembered by." Rossi encouraged. "Put the gun down."

"I don't have a choice." Pete declared. "I won't go down for this."

"Pete, come on man." Johnny said, putting his hands up and walking towards Morgan.

"Johnny, this is my third offense." Pete reasoned. "I'm going away for life no matter how this ends, why end it on their terms?"

"Put the gun down and no one needs to get hurt." Morgan said, eyes never leaving Emily's who was trembling in worry.

"I can't turn around now." Pete insisted while still looking at Rossi, taking off the saftey and pointing the gun straight.

* * *

As Hotch raced to park his car in front of JJ's house, he tried to expel the fear within him. Being afraid did no good, it wouldn't save Emily, so he focused his energies on the only thing he could do--his job. Rushing toward the back door, he was able to slip to JJ's deck, giving him full view of the unsub, and the discomforting reality. The unsub was pointing a gun at his fiancee and his unborn child. This day was very close to not being able to get any worse.

Deciding to put the weight of the love of his life above the weight of protocol, Hotch aimed his gun at the unsubs shoulder and waited. If he missed, it could be Emily he hit, it was one of the few times in his life that he had to have full faith in his shot. Squeezing the trigger, he waited as he did the unfixable.

* * *

The first thing Emily heard was the sound of shards of glass falling followed by a loud bang, a loud bang and that she thought was her being ripped by a bullet. After all, a gun was at her head and she was very familar with that sound. But she felt no pain, she peeked her eyes open, seeing her former captor fallen to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"Pete." Johnny cried pathetically as he was carted off by Morgan. "Pete."

Rossi rushed to the fallen unsub's side. "He's still alive. Just a gunshot to the shoulder. We need an ambulance."

Emily looked behind her to see the orgin of the bullet, just to see the barrel of her fiance's gun. She had never been so grateful to see him, she thought she might never do it again.

Hotch, for his part, easily opened the shattered glass door and rushed to the side of his beloved.

"Are you alright?" He said, wrapping her in a tight embrace and kissing her on the forehead.

"We need to go." She demanded, followed by a desperate kiss as she pulled him toward the door.

"What is it?" He asked, mentally kicking himself. _"Good one Aaron, she just almost got shot, why else would she want to leave?"_

"Baby is coming." Emily grunted, gritting her teeth as another sharp contraction sheered across her. "Baby is coming now."

"Dave, get me a car." Hotch commanded. "Now!"

"What?" Dave shouted back, calling 911.

"Emily is in labor." Hotch bellowed. "I need a car...NOW!" He wrapped a firm arm around her, escorting her toward the door. Though he wished this had come from different circumstances, his greatest wish was about to come true--having a child with Emily. Now if he could only make sure that the baby was born in a hospital and not at a crime scene.

* * *

**_An/ One more chapter to go my friends, I promise to make it good._**


	7. Epilogue

**_An--Aloha readers, well, this is it. The end of this journey, while at times out right painful, its been intresting. If you are absolutely in love with this story, I can tell you now that there will be one more story in this trilogy, it will be a oneshot, but it has been almost guiding me through this story. And for those of you who aren't in love with it, well, its over now. ._**

**_For all you who have continued to read this, mucho gracias!_**

**_As always, I don't own Criminal Minds, and honestly, I'd be a little worried if you thought I did._**

* * *

Epilogue

"Morgan, you can stop pacing, I'm fine." JJ commanded, trying to refrain from rolling her eyes. Since Emily was now in labor and Garcia had Kevin to wait on her hand and foot, JJ was stuck being observed by the goon squad--Morgan, Reid, and Rossi.

"JJ, you look pale." Rossi observed. "Maybe we should get you something to eat..."

"Rossi, I'm always pale." JJ reminded him patiently.

"But this could really be something, maybe we should get you checked out again." The older man insisted.

"I swear, I'm fine." JJ promised, trying not to freak out.

"JJ, don't! You look stressed. You can't be stressed, you'll get high blood pressure and then you..." Reid began to hypervenhilate a little.

"I'm relaxed, I swear." JJ said, trying to calm him down. She had been going through with this for the last hour and was growing a little tired of it.

"You don't look relaxed." Reid shrieked, causing Morgan to begin to pace again.

As she went to comfort them--yet again, she heard a light knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"JJ, its me." Will said, his voice full of concern. "Are you in there?"

"Yes." She said excitedly, having dealt with the thought of having never saw him again, she couldn't have been more eager to get him in here.

As he let himself in, he saw Morgan, Reid and Rossi stare at him as he rushed to JJ's side, trudging along a still oblivious Henry. "Do you guys mind?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh, well, uh..." Reid stammered as the other two men got up to leave. He followed them reluctantly, though secretly, he wanted to watch. He just loved happy endings.

As they heard the door shut, JJ smiled at him. "Hey stranger." She sighed as she kissed him sweetly.

"Where do I even begin with you?" He laughed wryly, having worried about her constantly for the last hour.

"If it makes you feel better, we never used the grill." JJ said seriously, bending over from her bed to pick up Henry. "Hey little man, I missed you."

"JJ, you could have been killed." Will said, blanching at the thought. "What have I said about opening the door for strangers?"

"Please don't parent me." JJ begged. "Besides, I didn't die."

"But you could have." Will insisted.

"But I didn't." JJ said stubbornly.

"But you could have."

"But I didn't!" JJ shouted frustratedly. "Seriously sweetie, we can play this game all day."

"How are you feeling?" Will conceeded, knowing that he would bring up this subject later.

"I'm fine. They bound us, but my circulation is doing fine so, no worries." JJ said triumphantly.

"No worries? You could have been killed." Will groaned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you seriously trying to start that again?" JJ said, turning on him, she looked down to her little son. "Henry, your dad is what we call crazy. Can you say it? Cra--zee. Its easy really." She said in her gushiest mother voice.

"JJ, do you not understand what could have happened to you?" Will exasperated.

"Yes I do. I work for the BAU, how could I not? But it didn't, so please don't take that away from me." JJ said shortly. "If you're going to rain on my parade, you can leave."

"I don't want to leave." Will said softly, thinking of all the stress he had been through that day. "I never want to leave again. But you have no idea how worried I was that I could never see you again. JJ, I'm in love with you, it nearly killed me to think anything could happen to you."

"I love you too." She whispered, deciding to save the fight within her for another moment. She had her beloved husband, and that was enough for the moment. "I love you little guy." She said, turning to her son with complete devotion.

The family moment was interrupted by a wild rapping on the door.

"Who is it?" JJ called, her eyebrow quirked in confusion.

"Spen--Spenc--" A voice huffed, as though it had run up several flights of stairs. "Reid."

"You can come in..." She began.

"Baby Hotchner is..." He still panted, not opening the door because he had collapsed upon it. "Emily and Hotch..."

"BABY!" JJ cried, getting up from her hospital bed.

"Oh no you don't." Will commanded firmly. "We are taking the wheelchair."

"If I take the wheelchair, I'm never going to be able to catch an elevator." JJ reasoned. "This is the most condusive and effective way..."

"Nope. Wheelchair or nothing." Will said, standing his ground.

"Fine." JJ relented, surprised that she even got him to agree to leave her bed.

* * *

It took exactly eight minutes and thirty five seconds for JJ to reach the room where they had taken Emily. But every millisecond felt like it lasted for an eternity, JJ swore her entire life was shorter than the time period between when she left her room and when they reached the elevator. Finally opening the hospital room door, she saw the team huddled around a small blue bundle.

"Have I missed the party?" JJ teased, noting that Garcia as well was confined to the chair of torture. Apparently Will and Kevin had taken tips from each other after all.

"Not at all." Emily beamed, making JJ very glad that her pregnancy was over. She thought of how grateful she was that she wasn't the one who had to be around her dark haired friend when she went into transition...She would let Hotch have that displeasure. "Meet Ivan David Hotchner."

"He's named after me." Rossi said proudly, ignoring the massive eyeroll that Garcia gave.

"What is your name Ivan?" JJ taunted, causing Will to chuckle.

"No." Rossi said, actually answering the rhetorical question.

"You can hold him if you want." Emily said, offering the baby to JJ.

"What? You didn't let any of us hold him." Morgan said indignantly.

"That's because you aren't a mother. You wouldn't understand." Emily defended, handing the little boy over to her blonde counterpart. Everyone was so focused on the interchange that they nearly missed Kevin attempting to say something before Garcia quickly wheeled over his foot.

"Hi Ivan." JJ cooed. "You don't look like Attila the Hun after all."

"But he does look like Ivan the Terrible. Different dictator, same game." Garcia teased.

"You know what? I am sick and..." Emily began before JJ carefully intervened.

"Emily, he is gorgeous." JJ said, deflecting Emily's rage for another day.

"I know, isn't he?" Emily said proudly as Hotch nodded in agreement. "We ermm...wanted to know if you, in collaberation with Rossi, would like to be his godmother?"

"Sure." JJ said excitedly. "Hi Ivan! Guess what? We are going to be buddies for life."

"Wait? Does everyone either have a child or a godchild besides me?" Morgan noted.

"Don't worry Morgan, soon I'm sure my Penelope will want you to---" Kevin's comforting words were once again cut off by his girlfriend rolling her wheelchair over his foot and shooting him a death glare.

"Yeah, soon." Morgan scoffed obliviously as the others turned gaping eyes to their ostentatious friend. "Like in ten years!" He pouted.

"Or seven months." Garcia admitted happily. She had wanted to wait to tell everyone, the doctors having just revealed the reason for her upset stomach merely moments before, but Kevin's slip of the tongue was not going to make her miss out on the joy of springing the news to her favorite people.

"Congratulations!" Reid and Will cried at once, while the others simply beamed with excitement.

"I do have one stipulation." Kevin pointed out, puffing out his chest to make himself look more intimidating.

"What's that?" Garcia looked up at him in confusion.

"No more Girls' Nights until the baby is born. It's bad luck to have one of you three pregnant and leave you alone together." Will stated, reading the computer wiz's mind as the three ladies rolled their eyes.

"Deal." Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Reid, and Kevin all said in agreement. No matter what Emily said about feminism, or what JJ would try and do in persuasion, the men of the BAU would stop at nothing to prevent the three from getting together under the same roof alone until Garcia's baby was born. Really, it was for their own sanity.

* * *

**AN 2--And there it is. The major drive for this story was the idea that I have for a one-shot follow-up. So, look for that if you've liked this story. If you didn't like it...the one-shot is probably going to be a little bit more for your fancy. After that, I am signing off the H/P ship, so get it now while you still can :)**


End file.
